Portal:Flashback-Charaktere
= tatsächlicher Name zur Zeit unbekannt †''' = verstorben Jack right|thumb|[[Jack und Christian Shephard in seinem Büro.]] *Achara (eine Frau, die Jack in Thailand traf und die ihn tätowierte) *Adam Rutherford '''† (Shannons Vater; Boones Stiefvater; starb bei einem Autounfall andere Fahrer war [[Jack|Jacks] spätere Frau Sarah, welche er entschied stattdessen zu retten]) *Ana-Lucia Cortez †''' (Flug 815 Überlebende des Heckteils, flirtete am Flughafen mit Jack) *Angelo Busoni '''† (Der italienische Mann der zu Jack kam, um einen inoperabelen Tumor entfernen zu lassen, starb daran) *Beth (Krankenhaus) †''' (Die Frau, die auf dem OP Tisch starb, nachdem Christian Shephard unter Alkoholeinfluss operiert hatte) *Chet (Acharas Bruder) *Cindy Chandler (Oceanic Stewardess, unterhielt sich im Flugzeug mit Jack über den Drink) *Chrissy (eine Ticketverkäuferin von Oceanic Airlines) *Christian Shephard '''† (Jacks Vater; Starb an einer unbekannten Todesursache) *Desmond Hume (traf Jack im Stadion, nachdem dieser Sarah operiert hatte) *Gabriela Busoni (Angelos Tochter; küsste Jack) *Kevin (Sarahs Ex-Verlobter) *Marc Silverman (Jacks Jugendfreund und Trauzeuge bei seiner Hochzeit mit Sarah) *Margo Shephard (Jacks Mutter; Christians Witwe) *Sarah Shephard (Jacks Ex-Ehefrau) * * Sarah Shephards Liebhaber (Der Mann, für den Sarah Jack verlassen hat) * * Thailänder (ein Mann, den Achara in einem Restaurant traf, als sie mit Jack zu Abend aß) * * Thailändischer Junge (ein Junge, der am Strand von Thailand Getränke verkaufte) Kate right|thumb|[[Kate in der Bank.]] *Adam (ein Mann der im St. Francis Hospital mit Tom Brennan zusammenarbeitete) *Diane Janssen †''' (Kates Mutter, starb an Krebs) *Edward Mars '''† (U.S. Marshal, der Kate als Flüchtige jagte und schnappte, er brachte ins Flugzeug; starb nach dem Absturz an seinen Verletzungen) *Jason (überfiel mit Kate eine Bank) *Kevin Callis (Kates Ex-Mann, Polizeioffizier) *Mark Hutton (Leiter der Bank, die Kate zusammen mit Jason überfiel) *Ray Mullen (ein australischer Farmer der Kate bei sich aufnahm und dann für 23.000 Dollar an Edward Mars verraten hat.) *Sam Austen (Kates Vater, der in Wirklichkeit nicht ihr biologischer Vater ist; einer der amerikanischen Soldaten, der Sayid in Kuwait frei ließ) *Suzanne (Kates Schwiegermutter; Kevins Mutter) *Tom Brennan †''' (Kates Jugendliebe; starb bei einem Autounfall während Kates Flucht) *Wayne '''† (Freund von Kates Mutter; starb bei der von Kate herbeigeführten Explosion; später stellt sich heraus, dass er Kates richtiger biologischer Vater ist) Sawyer *Agent Freedman (U.S. Treasury agent who Sawyer gave information on the wherabouts of $10 million in exchange for being released from prison early) *Brooke Ford †''' (Sawyers Mutter, wurde von ihrem Mann getötet) *Cassidy (Sawyers frühere bedeutende Liebe und Opfer von einer seiner Betrügereien) *Christian Shephard '''† (Jacks Vater; Starb an einer unbekannten Todesursache) *David (Jessicas Mann) *Det. Calderwood (ein Australischer Polizist, der Sawyer verhörte) *Diane Janssen †''' (Kates Mutter, starb an Krebs) *Frank Duckett '''† (Der Mann, den Sawyer getötet hat, weil er dachte er wäre der echte Sawyer) *Gordy (Sawyers Betrugspartner) *Hibbs (Der Mann, der Sawyer falsch über den Aufenthaltsort des echten Sawyer's informierte) *Jessica (Eine Frau, die mit Sawyer geschlafen hat und beinahe von ihm reingelegt wurde) *Kilo *Laurence (verkaufte Sawyer die Waffe, mit der dieser Frank Duckett tötete) *Mary Jo (Das "Lotto Mädchen", das Hurleys Gewinnnummern gezogen hat; Sawyers frühere Geliebte und/oder geplantes Betrugsopfer) *Munson (Mann, den Sawyer im Gefängnis traf und dazu benutzte, frei zu kommen, indem er der Polizei verriet, wo dieser 10 Millionen Dollar versteckte) *Warden Harris (Gefängnisaufseher) Sayid right|thumb|[[Kelvin Joe Inman|Kelvin und Sayid.]] *Alyssa Cole (eine CIA Agentin der Sayid beauftragte Informationen über gestohlenen Sprengstoff zu sammeln, um im gegenzug Informationen über Nadias aufenthaltzort zu bekommen) *Amira (Eines von Sayids früheren Folteropfern) * *Araber (Gast in Samis Restaurant, der hilft Sayid festzunehmen) *Essam Tasir †''' (Sayids Freund und früherer Zimmerkollege) *Falah (Eines von Sayids Folteropfern) *Haddad (Anführer der Terroristen, zu denen Essam gehörte) * *Kellner (Sayids ehemaliger Arbeitskollege in einem kleinen Seitenstraßen Restaurant) *Kelvin Joe Inman '''† (Agent des DIA, der Sayid als Folterer beschäftigt; Desmonds ehemaliger Partner in der Schwan-Station; stirbt vermutlich nachdem Desmond seinen Kopf gegen einen Felsen schmettert) *Nadia, aka Noor Abed Jazeem (Sayids ehemalige Liebe; plante in Kalifornien ein Haus zu kaufen, das von Locke inspiziert wurde) *Omar †''' (einer von Sayids in der Republikanischen Garde; wird von Sayid getötet) *Robbie Hewitt (Agent des australischen Geheimdienstes, der Sayid rekrutiert um Informationen über gestohlenen Sprengstoff zu erlangen. Im Austausch erhält Sayid Informationen über Nadias Aufenthaltsort.) *Sam Austen (Kates Vater, der ihr offenbart, dass er nicht ihr biologischer Vater ist; einer der amerikanischen Solden, die Sayid in Kuwait befreien) *Sami (Mann von Amira, der Sayid gefangen nahm und schlug, um seine Frau zu rächen) *SGT Buccelli *Tariq (einer von Sayids Vorgesetzten in der Republikanischen Garde; wird von Sayid gefoltert.) Locke right|thumb|[[John Locke, nachdem Helen seinen Antrag ablehnte.]] *Adam (Kommune) *Anthony Cooper (Lockes biologischer Vater) *Bobby, ein Junge aus der Kommune *Eddie Colburn (ein junger Polizist, der mit Locke befreundet ist, bis er sich als verdeckter Ermittler herausstellt) *Eddie (Leibwächter) *Emily Annabeth Locke (Lockes biologische Mutter) *Frainey (Lockes Privatdetektiv, der seine Eltern finden sollte) *Francine (Die Frau in Lockes Therapiegruppe, die bestürzt darüber war, dass ihre Mutter ihr 30$ aus ihrem Geldbeutel stahl) *Helen (Lockes Ex-Freundin) *Helen (Telefonistin) (eine Telefonsexarbeiterin) *Jan (Leiterin einer Kommune, die Marihuana anbaut und der sich Locke anschließt) *Jimmy Bane (der Mann, den Anthony Cooper um 700,000 Dollar betrügt) * * Kellner (bedient Locke und Helen) *Kim (Mitglied der Kommune, der das Gewächshaus bewacht) *Lizzy (Kommune) *Mike (Leiter einer Kommune, die Marihuana anbaut und der sich Locke anschließt) *Nadia, aka Noor Abed Jazeem (Sayids ehemalige Liebe; plante in Kalifornien ein Haus zu kaufen, das von Locke inspiziert wurde) *Randy Burgess (Hurleys und Lockes ehemaliger Chef) * * Reisebürokaufmann *Sheriff Williams (Polizist, der Locke anhält und seinen Wagen durchsucht, nachdem Locke Eddie mitgenommen hat) *Vater Chuck (Der Priester der die Messe auf Anthony Coopers Begräbnis hielt) *Warren (Lockes Kollege GL-12) Hurley right|thumb|[[Dave (Hurleys Freund)|Dave und Hurley.]] * * Alter Mann auf dem Elektroscooter (der Mann am Flughafen in Sydney, dem Hurley seinen Elektroscooter für $1600 abkauft) *Carmen Reyes (Hurleys Mutter) *Dave (Hurleys imaginärer Freund) *David Reyes (Hurleys Vater) *Die Trons (Hurleys Butler) *Diego Reyes (Hurleys Bruder) *Dr. Brooks (Hurleys Arzt in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa) *Dr. Curtis (ein PASR-Arzt, der Hurley erkennt) *Jenna (Angestellte bei Oceanic Airlines) *Johnny (Hurleys bester Freund und Mitarbeiter bei Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude) *Ken Halperin (Buchhalter) *Krankenschwester Lazenby (gab Hurley seine Tablette, als er in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa war) *Leonard Simms (Ein Patient in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa, der "Die Zahlen" ständig wiederholt; Hurley kennt sie von ihm) *Libby (Flug 815 Heckteil Überlebende, war zusammen mit Hurley in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa) *Lisa Reyes (Hurleys ehemalige Schwägerin) *Lynn Karnoff (Hellseherin, die von David Reyes bezahlt wurde) *Martha Toomey (Sams Witwe) *Mary Jo (Die Lottofee, die Hurleys Gewinnzahlen zieht; Sawyers frühere Geliebte und/oder geplantes Betrugsopfer) * * Pakistanischer Verkäufer (der Mann, der Hurley den Lottoschein verkauft; taucht später in Hurleys Traum auf und trägt dort ein Mr. Cluck's Hühnerkostüm) *Randy Burgess (Hurleys Chef bei Mr. Cluck's) *Sam Toomey '''† (der Mann, der mit Leonard Simms zuerst die Zahlen hört; wird so von dem Pech, das die Zahlen bringen, gequält, dass er schließlich Selbstmord begeht.) *Starla (eine Freundin von Hurleys und sein Schwarm) *Tito Reyes †''' (Hurleys Großvater; stirbt während Hurleys Pressekonferenz an einem Herzinfarkt) *Tricia Tanaka '''† (Eine Reporterin, die Hurley nach seinem Lottogewinn und dem Kauf von Mr. Cluck's interviewte; starb, als Mr. Cluck's von einem Meteoriten getroffen wurde) Eko *Amina (The woman who once knew Yemi and helped him procure vaccine shipments) *Blinde Frau †''' (Nigerian seller, who tried to sell the Virgin Mary statues; killed by Emeka) *Caldwell (Der Mann der Eko mit einem gefälschten Führerschein und Australischen Pass beliefert hat) *Charlotte Malkin (Richards Tochter, die, nach dem sie ertrunken war, wieder zum Leben erwachte; überbrachte Eko eine Nachricht von seinem verstorbenen Bruder Yemi) *Daniel (Aminas Sohn) (Amina's son; altar boy at Yemi's church) *Dr. Ian McVay (Der Doktor der vorhatte eine Autopsie anCharlotte Malkin durchzuführen) *Emeka '''† (The thug who threatens Yemi's village and demands 10% of the profits from the vaccine shipment; killed by Eko) *Goldie †''' (ein Drogenschmuggler der mit Eko in Nigeria arbeitete; drängte Eko aus dem Flugzeug und rettete ihm somit das Leben; wurde vom Nigerianischen Millitär getötet welches gerade ankam um die Schmuggler zu fassen) *Joyce Malkin (Richards Frau; Charlottes Mutter; religiöser "Fanatiker", ihrem Mann entsprechend) * * Monsignore (Ein Priester der für Eko in der Kriche in Australien verantwortlich war, auf bekannt als Father Tunde) *Nonne (The nun from Eko's flashback that forced him to confess after he stole food to feed Yemi) *Olu '''† (ein Drogenschmuggler der mit Eko zusammengearbeitet hat; wurde vom Nigerianischen Militär beim Versuch getötet die Beechcraft zu verteidigen) *Richard Malkin (the "psychic" whom Claire visited before the birth of Aaron; self-proclaimed "fraud"; Charlottes father) *Yemi †''' (Ekos jüngerer Bruder; wurde erschossen als er versuchte Eko vor dem nigerianischen Militär zu retten) Ana-Lucia *Big Mike (Ana-Lucias Partner im LAPD) *Christian Shephard '''† (Jacks Vater; Starb an einer unbekannten Todesursache) *Jason Elder †''' (Ana-Lucias assailant and eventual murder victim) *Lindsey (Christian Shephards frühere Geliebte; Mutter von Jacks Halbschwester) * * Staatsanwalt (Der Anwalt der Jason Elder wegen Diebstahls und dem Anschlag auf Ana-Lucia) belangen wollte) *Teresa Cortez (Ana-Lucias Mutter; LAPD captain) Charlie *Francis Heatherton (Charlies früherer Boss; Lucys Vater) *Lucy Heatherton (Charlies Ex-Freundin; Francis' Tochter) *Karen Pace (Charlies Schwägerin; Liams Frau) *Liam Pace (Charlies älterer Bruder; Sänger von Drive Shaft) *Megan Pace (Charlies Mutter/Charlies Nichte, benannt nach ihrer Großmutter) *Mr. Pace (Charlies Vater) *Tommy (Charlies Drogendealer) Claire *Arlene Stewart (Die Frau, die zusammen mit ihrem Mann Claires ungeborenes Kind in Australien adoptieren wollte) * * Arzt in der Notaufnahme (Ein Arzt, der Claires Mutter nach deren Autounfall in der Notaufnahme behandelt) *Carole Littleton (Claires Mutter, die mit Claire einen Autounfall hat) *Dr. Woodruff (The doctor who took care of Claire's mother while she was in the hospital.) *Joseph Stewart (Der Mann, der, zusammen mit seiner Frau, Claires ungeborenes Kind in Australien adoptieren wollte) * * Lindsey (Die Schwester von Claires Mutter und Claires Tante.) * * Man at crash site (A man who appeared at the site of the car accident Claire and her mother were involved in.) * * Oberschwester (Eine Krankenschwester, die für Claires komatöse Mutter zuständig ist.) *Rachel (Claires friend; persuaded her to see Richard Malkin) *Richard Malkin (the "psychic" whom Claire visited before the birth of Aaron; self-proclaimed "fraud"; Charlottes father) *Thomas (Claires Ex-Freund; Aarons biologischer Vater) Michael & Walt *Brian Porter (Walts früherer Adoptivvater) *Finney (Michaels Anwalt) * * Michaels Krankenschwester (Die Schwester, die Michael den Witz über den Pinguin mit Sonnenbrand erzählte, während seines Krankenhausaufenthalts) *Lizzy (Anwältin) (Susans Anwältin) *Susan Lloyd '''† (Walts Mutter; died of a blood disorder) Desmond *Barkeeper (Arbeitete in dem Pub, in den Desmond mit Donovan ging, und schuldete Jimmy Lennon Geld.) *Charles Widmore (Der wahrscheinliche Besitzer von Widmore Labs und/oder Widmore Construction; Penelopes Vater; Sponsor von Desmonds "Rennen um die Welt") *Charlie (War ein Straßenmusikant, den Desmond traf und wiedererkannte.) *Donovan (Desmonds Physiker Freund) *Jimmy Lennon (Mann, der den Barkeeper mit einem Kricketschläger schlagen wollte, und stattdessen Desmond traf.) *Lieferant (Lieferte ein Päckchen an die Rezeptionistin von Widmore Corporation.) *Penelope Widmore (Desmonds frühere Liebe; Charles' Tochter) *Kelvin Joe Inman †''' (the DIA Agent der Sayid als Folterer beschäftigte; Desmonds ehemaliger Partner in The Swan; starb angeblich nachdem Desmond seinen Kopf gegen einen Felsen schmetterte) *Ms. Hawking (Arbeitete in dem Schmuckgeschäft, in dem Desmond einen Ring kaufen wollte; konfrontierte ihn mit seiner Zukunft auf der Insel.) *Rezeptionistin (Arbeitete bei Widmore Corporation.) Jin & Sun *Byung Han (Der Mann dem Jin von Mr. Paik eine "Nachricht" übermitteln sollte) * * Byungs Tochter (Die Tochter von Byung Han und Mrs. Han) *Dr. Je-Guy Kim (Der Doktor, der Sun fälschlicherweise erzählte, sie sei unfruchtbar; fürchtete Vergeltung von Jin und/oder Mr. Paik wenn er ihnen sagen würde das eigentlich Jin derjenige ist, der unfruchtbar ist.) * Gina (Frau, die sich am Flughafen über Sun lustig gemacht hat) *Jae Lee '''† (Der Mann, der Sun beibrachte Englisch zu sprechen; er traf Sun während eines Blind Dates) * Jeff (Ginas Mann) * * Mann im Hawaiihemd (Der Mann der auf Jin im Bad des Flughafens stieß, der ihn beauftragte die Rolex zu Mr. Paiks "Freund" in Californien zu bringen) *Mrs. Han (Byung Hans Frau) *Mr. Kim (Jins ehemaliger Boss im Seoul Gateway Hotel) *Mr. Kwon (Jins Vater; sagt Jin in den USA zu bleiben, nachdem er Rolex Uhr überbracht hat) *Mr. Paik (Suns Vater; Jins Chef; wahrscheinlich Anführer im organisiertem Verbrechen und/oder Besitzer von Paik Heavy Industries) *Mrs. Paik (Suns Mutter) *Tai Soo (Jins bester Freund und ehemaliger Zimmergenosse) Boone & Shannon right|thumb|[[Shannon nach dem Tod ihres Vaters.]] *Adam Rutherford †''' (Shannons Vater; Boones Stiefvater; starb bei einem Autounfall andere Fahrer war [[Jack|Jacks] spätere Frau Sarah, welche er entschied stattdessen zu retten]) *Bryan (Shannons Freund in Australien) *Nora (Shannons beste Freundin) *Philippe (Sophies father; offered Nora a job as an au pair and was turned down) *Sabrina Carlyle (Boones Mutter; Shannons Stiefmutter) *Sawyer (Wurde im Hintergrund von der Polizei festgenommen, als Boone Shannons Freund anzeigen wollte) *Sophie (Shannons Ballettschülerin; Philippes Tochter) Rose & Bernard right|thumb|[[Bernard macht Rose einen Antrag.]] *Isaac von Uluru (Ein "Geistheiler", der versuchte Roses Krebs zu heilen) Juliet *Ethan Rom '''† (An Other who infiltrated the mid-section survivors of Flight 815; Mittelos Bioscience employee) *Edmund Burke † (Juliets Ex-Mann, der auch ihr Boss war, als sie bei Miami Central University Medical Research Laboratory gearbeitet hat)‎ *Sherry (arbeitete bei MCUMRL mit Juliet; Edmunds Affäre) *Rachel (Juliets Schwester) *Richard Alpert (Ein Personalvermittler von Mittelos Bioscience) Kategorie:Hauptseite